This invention pertains to a method of and apparatus for inverting DC to AC with forced ventilation cooling steps and structure to increase current capabilities of a given physical size of inverter.
The Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by commonly owned Dennis L. Getter U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,102 of Oct. 3, 1989.
The DC to AC inverter disclosed and claimed therein operates exactly as defined therein.
However it has been almost four years since the inverter of 4,872,102 was devised and now inverter users want yet more current capacity in the same physical size of inverter. The users want more current capacity for medical equipment, refrigeration, microwave ovens and so forth. In particular, the users want a higher sustained power output per unit of physical size.